mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:FistMan Is Back/What's your favourites Characters from TFGAF?
See also in TFGAF Wiki. ---- What's your favourites Characters from ?'' '''Please Vote your favourites Characters now, Enjoy. ---- '''''Heroes Heroes Fist Man Fieski Dude Denso Guy Jumbo Faddy Sabu Senior Ludwig Von Beaner Tom Carnage Malacondor Satsh Richard Cortwog Kavanto Interga Devanti Hogeli TwinBee WinBee GwinBee Capsule J Gim Burnin' Leo Birdon Bonkers Bugzzy Erik Baleog Olaf Glover Black TwinBee Vermillion TwinBee Rayotenpera 2 ---- Villains Villains Final Boss Man Doctor Frogut The Dark Guy Jafar Gargos Jafar Genie Silver J Tah Poxor Capsule P Warumon Doctor Proto Disco Zembero Brawl Man Inwerso Halloween Man Berserker Arwette Dark Fist Man Devil Jafar ---- The Challengers The Challengers Mark Senparek Master Ambona Aker Mapa Commander Coach Alex Halmar Mr. Bakabot ---- Clickteam Clickteam Kung Fu Hero Legendary Hero Big Ogre Man Pig Sport Man Gold Dude Bad Dude Skin Head Shaolin Mugs Skelaton Super Ant Beatle Mosquito Pro Footman Nr.1 Pro Footman Nr.2 Pro Footman Nr.3 Pro Footman Nr.4 Pro Footman Nr.5 Ninja Warrior Clickteam Man ---- Time Killers Time Killers Rancid Orion Thugg Wulf Leif Musashi Mantazz Matrix ---- BloodStorm BloodStorm Fallout Freon Mirage Tremor Razor Talon Hellhound Tempest Nekron ---- Bosses (Unplayables for Final version) Bosses Knight Pete Steamboat Pete Mad Doctor God Jafar Future J Shadow Fighter (TwinBee) Shadow Fighter (Fieski Dude) Cross-Stitch Synktron Heroes (TFGAF Special) Chilly Plasma Wisp Poppy Bro Jr. Capsule J2 Yang Zongbao Yang Ye Yang Liu Lang Mu Guiying Li Kui Hu Sanniang Axel Miles Paul Rick Allen The Prince The Challengers (TFGAF Special) Scorn Muramasa Garibaldi Balbars Katana Terror Massal Halbar Salam Nasir Carl Fox Bon-Bon Bizarro Damu-Damu Don Rio Jonason Chan Kuron Chainsaw Bull Bigman Redman Fireman Hazyman Hatman Handman Black Spear Dude Master Legend Dude Red Emperor Dude Green Warrior Dude Black Emperor Dude Muscle Master Tam Tam Hans Chan White Shirt Dude Blue Cap Dude Dagger Dude Blue Clothes Dude Ship Driver Dude Blue Judoka Dude Masked Soldier Fatty Hammer Dude Hitmontop Machoke Hitmonchan Azumarill Darmanitan Xatu Granbull Wigglytuff Grovyle Electabuzz Blade Spear Guy Dual Sword Emperor Dual Blade Guy Muscle Yellow Guy Blue Haired Legend Green Katana Guy Mr. K Tommy Mike Larry Sam Clickteam (TFGAF Special) Professor Click Mr. Slug Dark Mantis Skeleton Warrior Enemy Soldier Bad Dude Sash Bad Dude Staff Mr. Sword Guy Mr. Ninja MI6 Secret Agent Armoured Guy Muscle Man Bearded Muscle Man Sword Warrior Axe Demon Mr. Hitman Mr. Alien Mr. Android Skate Dude Shogun Warriors (TFGAF Special) Samurai Kabuki Sumo Oni Tengu Benkei Goemon War Gods (TFGAF Special) Warhead CY-5 Maximus Anubis Bio F.R.E.A.K.S (TFGAF Special) Bullzeye Purge Mace: The Dark Age (TFGAF Special) Executioner Lord Deimos Ragnar Takeshi Bosses (TFGAF Special) Future J2 Steelix Nightmare Buzz DLC Pack Patch (TFGAF Special) Raichu Poliwrath Sandlash Clefable Ledian Lugia Metang Monferno Politoed Prinplup Hitmonlee Fearow Graveler Honchkrow Hyuck Sasaki Osborn Dennis Hassarn Piotobich Kossak Dug Top Knot Cody Soria Nuken Marcus Hang-Sing Eknaton Selim Eteocles Nabonedo Gregory Darrell Blat Vaike Gurdaf Mc-Datho Scyther Mr. Mime Primeape Magmar Sudowoodo Pidgeot Noctowl Sunflora Togekiss Mozard DLC Pack Patch Part 2 (TFGAF Special) Marowak Ursaring Ambipom Darkrai Gurianos McGill Xeldus Imageo Gildus Mahambah Bobby Hoi Titi Giant-Tr Neptune Bloth Mantus Over Shinobu Anchor Guy Baki Blade Connor Iago Squash Tybalt Fnord Hissatsu Grunt Mr. Grey Puncher Dagger Punk Mr. Bearded Thickman Mr. Slapper Thinman Green-Fu DLC Pack Patch Part 3 (TFGAF Special) Pinsir Abdul Scott Tango Alli Captain Hook Battle Dwarf Iron Golem Lich Master Swordsman Ogre Lord Paladin Peasant Rogue Veteran Pikeman Crusader Dendroid Guard Earth Elemental Gnoll Marauder Gold Golem Halberdier Minotaur King Orc Chieftain Titan Troglodyte Zealot Mr. Big Robot Punk Dude Thug Man DLC Pack Patch Part 4 (TFGAF Special) Azona Dino Dragon Inferno Kai-Ti Lazer Phantom Puppet Warra Yitu Kevin Gear Zill Garuda Gonza Dr.D TX-No.3 Bill Shingen Cutthroat Dog Soldier La Raux Officer the Dog Dual Stab Guy Craft-Robo Creature War-Knight Chunky Kong Lanky Kong Pinen Sgiosacapeli Trooper Cop Alien Goblin Alien Crab Dompayagen Dave Garrison Ranger War Troll Archangel Diamond Golem Grand Elf Hobgoblin Horned Demon Ice Elemental Lizard Warrior Marksman Master Gremlin Naga Ogre Magi Pit Lord Power Lich Sharpshooter Wraith Azure Dragon Faerie Dragon Crystal Dragon Rust Dragon Hirakao Tadashi Mercator Dark Muscular Man Punk Warrior Sword Gangster Goblin Air Elemental Cleric Cow Peasant Crystal Walker Dark Elf Warrior Dragon Hunter Efreeti Ether Knight Gog Guardian Human Mercenary Necromancer Ogre Warrior Pirate Warrior Serpentman Thunder Lizard Triton Wasp Warrior Water Elemental Wererat Avu Goldor Lunar Darkmater Giena Kanang Pamerla Plactal Shon Ray Abe CyberKen Ghoul T.Iron Abishai Kooper Parakarry Lady Bow Sushie Crazee Dayzee Cloudy Beedrill Cofagrigus Froslass Jynx Miltank Octillery Quagsire XXL Bellossom XXL Chimecho Kury Manx Okura Salvador Toni Yurgen Crypt Leaker Oger Meltdown Reptilian Busido Satinsect Skull Reaper Pirat Medved Vurdalak Lee Jinkang Sophia Triceraton Krang Karai Flame Ninja Maboroshi Yuuki Yamori Jargis Nahova Wade Boris Kyle Talcus Crossbones Evil Shadows 1 Evil Shadows 2 Evil Shadows 3 Evil Shadows 4 Evil Shadows 5 Evil Shadows 6 Evil Shadows 7 TFGAF Template ---- Another thing. : You can edit my M.U.G.E.N Characters, if you want. ---- Category:Blog posts